


Black and White, Blue and Red

by Taloned_Hawk



Series: One Hour Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Hour Challenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloned_Hawk/pseuds/Taloned_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "our black and white world was supposed to become color once making eye contact with our soulmate. so why did looking at this big wolf in the eyes color my world au"<br/>_____</p>
<p>The world was a beautiful things, filled with so many beautiful shades. From the deep, silky black of the sky, to the cold, almost painful white that stemmed from the snow, we saw all sorts of shades. Yet, as we soon learned from our teachers, that we have the ability to see almost a whole spectra of color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White, Blue and Red

The world was a beautiful things, filled with so many beautiful shades. From the deep, silky black of the sky, to the cold, almost painful white that stemmed from the snow, we saw all sorts of shades. Yet, as we soon learned from our teachers, that we have the ability to see almost a whole spectra of color.

When you met your soulmate, those colors were soon available to your eyes. You see the reds of the roses to the blues of the sky. Some were lucky to meet their soulmate when they were very young, being blessed with the ability to see color for their whole life. Some were not as lucky, for they could end up being incompatible with anyone, only seeing the cold shades of the blacks and whites for the rest of their lives. My mother told me that I was one of those people, when I still hadn't met my soul mate after the age of twenty-one.

I had totally ignored her, going back to my daily business as usual. My B Dan and I worked with cameras for a living- both unable to see color. He had found his soulmate, a lovely bird named Daisy, when he was seventeen. Yet, the doctors said he was something called 'color-blind'. We had just thought that color-blindness was like being gender-blind, but apparently, they were different.

After hours of Dan telling me a list of chemical things, and I soon realized Dan couldn't see those reds and blues. It had saddened me, and the blow hardly cushioned me when Dan told me that he was going off to be in the British Army. It was a sad goodbye, and he promised that he'd come back. He did on holidays, but those were few and far in between.

Daisy, as fragile as she was, drifted off to find another man- apparently she was unfaithful to Dan, and the bird was nothing short of a vulture. She said her true soulmate was a man who let her see green, and went off to live with a rich man named Jay. After a few months of filming little things on the internets for the public to enjoy, I had been called upon a man from America to come and live with him. He was a film maker, and he needed someone with "great camera skills", as he put it.

I flew to Texas without a second thought, living in a small room they had set in the converted backyard shed. Geoff had a family, and he said he loved colors. He wanted others to see colors, as he told me. His arms were littered with many different shades of blacks and whites, yet he said they were colored. Like the blues and reds that Dan had lacked.

The house was on the edge of a large expense of woods, looming and dark against the sky. I loved to film the small creatures that scampered, or the river that trickled through the clearings, as I was doing now.

"Look at that..." I murmured, a small frog jumping around. I wonder if he could see colors. If he could tell the difference between the reds and the blues. I looked up, taking a picture of the way the white sun dappled through the grey leaves. Hearing a small crunch, I looked over at the clearing, crouched. Maybe it was a deer? I had seen one frolicking with her little baby a few days ago...

A giant dog was licking at the river, little tongue lapping at the water. It looked up at me, fluffy tail still. My eyes widened, and I stumbled backwards as my world exploded into color. The blues and reds were there! The crimson color of the fall leaves danced around the forest floor, the russet tail of the wolf disappearing into the foliage. The sky was a pale blue, light, fluffy clouds dancing.

Geoff crashed through the clearing, camera hung around his neck. "Gavin! Are you okay?" I blinked up at him, noticing the colors on his arms. His eyes were a bright blue, brighter due to the darker circles around them. "Gavin! Can you hear me?" I looked down, noticing I was laying in the river, so I sat up. Shaking the water from my hair, I nodded.

"M'fine. Just a slip up." I stood, checking to see if my camera still worked. It was fine. "Looks like you cut up your knee pretty badly." Geoff said, and I looked down. Red oozed from my knee and down my leg, mixing with the water that clung to my skin. "Red..." I whispered.

Geoff's eyes widened in surprise. "You met your mate out here? Who are they?" He looked around, as if expecting them to step out. I shrugged. The subject was dropped, and I was patched up after we had gotten home.

\- 

Weeks passed of color until I saw the wolf again. He was standing at the edge of the forest, watching the campfire that Geoff and I had made. Geoff and I had went inside for some bevs, and when we came out, the wolf was sitting by the fire, along with it's smaller, black furred companion. Geoff had shouted at it to leave, but it just sat there without a care in the world.

 

"Get out of here!" Geoff growled lowly to the pair, and the russet wolf yawned lazily. "That's a rude way to get someone to leave." The black wolf muttered. Geoff and I shouted in surprise, and I backed up. "What the hell are you?!'

 

"Werewolves, dumbass. Michael Jones, at your service." I felt my blood run cold. "Michael? You're one of our interns!" Geoff took a step back. Michael nodded. "So? Ray is too. You don't seem to care." The black wolf stretched, nodding his head.

 

"We'd totally turn back, but, I don't think you'd want to see us naked. Unless you do." Michael gave a small nod. 

"Geoff." I whispered."That's him. That's my soulmate. That's the one that let me see color."

**Author's Note:**

> Total completion time: 36 minutes.


End file.
